


Old Flames

by agentofvalue



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofvalue/pseuds/agentofvalue
Summary: Peggy runs into an old friend





	

Peggy walked directly into a stranger as she rushed through the crowded department store. She'd been hurrying, so there was some force. She bounced off the gentleman, and he grunted. 

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said as she stumbled to catch her balance. "That was entirely my fault—I wasn't looking. My—"

Her words halted as abruptly as she had. 

"Well, I never," said the man, who wasn't a stranger at all. 

Poor old Fred stood before her in a smart suit and looking happy to see her. He looked markedly the same even if time still showed. It had been over fifteen years since she'd seen him last, since she had said goodbye to a possible future and intentionally walked in the opposite direction. 

"I don't know what to say," Peggy said, only just gathering herself enough to find her voice at all. 

"How about 'hello, old friend'?" he said with a grin that hadn't changed. 

"I suppose I could start there. Hello, old friend." 

"Hello, you." He stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. 

He smelled different. She caught the hint of cologne instead of the scent of wool and leather of his uniform. She was nineteen again and sneaking away to be alone with him. But then she remembered hardly anyone wore a uniform anymore. 

She gave her head a little shake. "I really would like to catch up, but—"

"Yes," he squared his shoulders, looking resolute like he didn't expect her to want to talk to him, "you do seem in a hurry."

"Oh, Fred, it's not that. It's my—"

Right on queue, Jamie came careened back through the crowd, weaving around the legs of the adults in her way. She was small for her six years and filled with boundless energy. 

"Muma! I found them!" she called. She brandished a packet of hair ribbons in her little fist. 

"My daughter," Peggy finished. 

Now, Fred looked as shocked as Peggy had felt. He glanced between Jamie and Peggy and back again. 

He was looking for similarities. There weren't many—Jamie favored the Rogers side of the family—but she had Peggy's curls and she had Peggy's brown eyes. Peggy was also sure Fred of all people would recognize the features. 

Peggy twisted under his gaze. To pulled focus, she leaned down to Jamie's level. 

"I've told you a number of times not to run ahead of me like that," she said. 

"But I found them." 

"Yes, but I couldn't find you." 

"I came right back." 

"Jamie," Peggy said in her warning tone. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Thank you." Peggy straightened and turned back to Fred. 

Jamie followed Peggy's gaze and for the first time noticed Fred was standing there. He smiled earnestly down at the girl and she balked. Jamie pressed her back against Peggy's legs and stared up at the man who was a stranger to her. 

"Who is this little madam?" Fred asked. 

"Fred, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Mr. Wells." 

Fred held out a hand to Jamie. She knew what to do and shook his hand, but said nothing. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady, and such a surprise." 

"Surprise?" Jamie said in a quiet voice. 

"I haven't seen your mum since she moved away a long, long time ago. It's a surprise to run into her and therefore you in a department store in London." 

'Moved away' was a polite way of putting it. He could have said abandoned him to go to war. 

"We're visiting my parents," Peggy said as she pulled Jamie's hair into a ponytail and let it go again. "Someone was getting restless so you've come on a mission for—" 

"Let me guess," said Fred. "Hair ribbons?" 

"That's right!" Jamie said. 

"Just an excuse," Peggy added. 

"If you're looking for something to do, perhaps you'd like to accompany me for a spot of tea? I hear they do a wonderful Afternoon Tea upstairs." 

"Oh Fred, that's awfully kind of you, but I'm sure you have better things to do. You must have been on your way somewhere." 

"Nowhere I'd rather be than catching up with someone I once considered so dear." 

Fred locked eyes with Peggy and didn't let her go. He seemed to try to learn everything about her from one look. 

But that was the problem; he'd never really known her. 

Jamie broke the stalemate. "Muma, why's afternoon tea different from regular tea?" 

"I supposed you shall have to wait and see," Peggy said, looking down at her daughter to break Fred's intense stare. "You'll enjoy it." 

Peggy held on to Jamie's hand as she paid for the ribbons and then the three of them made their way to the restaurant. 

The Tea Room was built like a glass treasure chest with large windows facing into the department store and out onto the busy high street. Everything inside it was delicate from the black and white tiled floors to the pale green cushions and crisp white table clothes to the fine crown molding below the counters. There were rows and rows of pastries in glass cases. 

They were seated by a window looking outside. Once they settled, Peggy passed a menu to Jamie. They were working on her reading. She was miles ahead of some of her classmates, but there was always time to practice. 

"Everything from the tea menu. Out loud, please," said Peggy. "I'm sure Mr. Wells would like to hear the options." 

Fred nodded in encouragement. 

He had to be a father Peggy decided. 

Patiently, the adults listened as Jamie read out the long list of teas and sweets. There were a dozen choices of cakes and twice as many types of tea. Jamie worked through them carefully and Peggy only had to help with the non-English words, like fraisier, a kind of strawberry and sponge cake. 

Jamie's eyes grew wider with each item. 

"Anyone I want, Mum? Really?" she said. 

"I recommend the Wedgewood," Fred said as he leaned closer to the girl speaking conspiratorially. "Tea, sandwiches, scones! Three tiers!" 

"Can we?" Jamie asked. 

Peggy nodded. What else would they get? The little sandwiches and petit fours were the entire point of afternoon tea at a place like this. 

"And I'm big enough to order for myself," Jamie said. 

"If you like," Peggy said. 

Jamie contented herself with reading the menu over again while they waited to order. Peggy glanced back to Fred and he was watching her. 

"Where's her father?" he asked and gestured towards Peggy's wedding ring. 

"Back at the house. We're heading home tomorrow, so he's packing. Little madam was a little underfoot." 

Jamie glared at her mum over the top of the leather menu that seemed twice as big as she was. "Dad said I was helping." 

"Of course, you were, darling, but we've reached a point where the mess needed to find its way into the suitcases." Peggy spoke to Fred, "We've been here for a couple of weeks. It's amazing how far our belongs had spread." 

"Where's home?" Fred asked next. "But judging by Jamie's accent, I can guess." 

"Isn't it dreadful?" Peggy said with a wink at her daughter. "I had her speaking correctly until she went to school. All her beautiful vowels disappeared in a month." 

"She calls you mum, though." 

"I insisted." 

"Mum, not mom," said Jamie from behind the menu. 

Peggy laughed. "But, to answer your question, New York City is home now." 

"Peggy in America. Another thing I would never have guessed." 

She wondered what the first things had been, but she’d put money on it being her husband and her daughter. 

"Why?" asked Jamie. 

Fred paused for a moment. "Your mum is one of the most patriotic women I've ever known. She took her duty to crown and country very seriously." 

His tone was amicable, but there was a jab somewhere in there. 

"What's patriotic?" Jamie said. 

"To love and support one's country," Fred said. 

"Is dad a _patriotic_ for America?" Jamie asked Peggy. 

"Someone can be patriotic or they are a patriot," Peggy said, hoping that would distract Jamie from needing an actual answer. 

"So, is he a patriot?" 

The girl was too smart. 

"Yes, he is," Peggy said. 

"An American, then?" Fred asked. 

"Captain America," Jamie said. 

She winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth before Peggy could even shoot her a reproachful look, which Peggy did anyway. 

"Oops," Jamie said and disappeared behind the menu. 

“She’s not serious, is she? Captain Steve Rogers? The Captain American?” Fred said, though, he seemed to already believe her. 

“Yes. We served together during the war and, well, reconnected after he was found,” Peggy said in a rush. She wasn’t interested in the discussing this topic with her former fiancé. 

“You served with the Captain America and then you married him?” 

"Precisely," she said, still not wanting to further the conversation. 

“That doesn’t make a man feel inadequate.” Fred flopped back in his chair with a heavy sigh. 

She didn’t know if he meant her war record or her marriage. Both options were frustrating. 

"What about you? Wife? Children?" Peggy said. 

She knew there was at least a wife. Her mother had told her about seeing the announcement in the papers. It had been before the end of the war. Amanda had certainly meant it as a jab, a look-what-at-what-you-could-have-had sort of comment. Peggy hadn't care at the time and didn't care now.

"Yes to both," he said. "Do you remember Annie Roberts from the old crowd?" 

She nodded, but she only had a vague recollection. She could never tell Fred's friends from the old crowd apart. The women were all pretty and likable. The men literally wore the same uniform. 

"She's Annie Wells now," he said. 

"Oh, wonderful!" 

"We have three boys." 

"Three? Gracious, that's the houseful." 

"Martin, Alexander, and Thomas."

"Strong names."

"Strong lads. The oldest will be going to Eton next year. The others should be along in their time." 

"Smart too." Eton was one of the top boarding schools in England. 

"Not as smart as Jamie." She peeked out again as she realized it was safe to come out after her slip. "None of them could read as well as you when they were your age. Tommy is at least a year older than you and I don't think he could read pistachio." 

"What do you say?" Peggy reminded gently, beaming with pride. 

"Thank you, Mr. Wells," Jamie said. 

"Just telling the truth." 

The waitress appeared and was ready to take their order. 

Jamie's bravado vanished. She leaned to Peggy and whispered in her ear. "Actually, can you do it?" 

Peggy smiled. This she expected. It happened every single time they went out to eat. The day Jamie actually spoke to a waiter Peggy would know her daughter was growing up. She was dreading that day. 

Peggy ordered and the conversation with Fred continued. The arrival of the tea and scones was a distraction for awhile, but they chatted about their lives. Fred and his family and his job as a bank manager. Peggy told him about her life as a wife, mother, and telephone operator and how lucky she was that it was for the same security company that Steve now worked for. 

When they had their fill of both treats and talk, Peggy called for the check. Fred handed over bills before it even came. 

"Jamie," Peggy said, "Why don't you go to the counter and pick out thing to bring back to the house? Gran will be sad she missed tea." 

Without having to be asked twice, Jamie leaped up from the table and dashed off. Peggy could still see her and she monitored closely. Jamie was still likely to go too far. 

Fred leaned back in his chair again. Peggy felt him studying her again. 

"What?" she said, bluntly. 

"Peggy Wells," he grinned again, "she would have been a hell of a girl." 

"I'm sure the actual Mrs. Wells prefers the title." 

"Certainly. I love her to pieces. No regrets. It worked out the way it was supposed to. Just picturing what if."

"And what do you see?"

"I don't even know. You differ greatly from who I remember. Everything you have said or done today has been unexpected." 

She frowned. "Really?" 

"Your leaving was such a surprise. I thought I had you all wrong and I find you here appearing to be a wonderful wife and mother exactly as I had originally thought you'd be. You've got me twisted up, questioning everything I've ever known." 

"I have always been more than I appear to be. It isn't my fault you never noticed." 

"Oh, I know. The blame is mine. I let you go. In a time of war, I stood in your way when all you wanted to do was help." 

"I did more than help, Fred," she said. "I was an agent—I fought." 

"And I doubted you could do it. I thought you were making a mistake. I was angry you were choosing a dead man's wish over our future. I was angry that it wasn't even a difficult choice."

"Not just any man—my brother." 

"You had to finish what he started."

"No, I had to start on my own path. It had nothing to do with anyone else. Yes, Michael was the push, but I had fooled myself into thinking I was happy with the quiet life. You were the collateral damage to my mistake and I'm sorry about that." 

"We both made mistakes. I curse the day I laid down that ultimatum. There's no animosity. It was all a long time ago."

"It was. I do think it all worked out the way it was meant to. I love New York and three sons would be too much for me." 

"I don't believe that for a second. I'm sure you know how to command troops." 

She smiled and laughed a little. "Sons and troops are very different. At the least, you get the quiet life and I get to be more than I seem."

His eyes narrowed. "You're not a telephone operator, are you? You don't work for the security company, do you?" 

She considered for a moment and then gave him something, some further proof they hadn't been right. They were both happier for having not married and not meeting each other's expectations. "Perhaps they work for me," she said. 

He laughed loudly. "I should've known. I'm really glad I ran into you, Peg."

"I rather think I ran into you." 

He laughed again. "Right again. As always." 

Jamie came rushing back to the table and Peggy pulled her onto her lap. 

"What should we get?" Peggy asked. 

"One of everything!" Jamie said. 

Peggy hugged her daughter tightly and laughed along with Fred. 

There was a strange echo for just a moment. Some other Peggy sat at this table. Peggy Wells laughed with her husband at something their daughter had said. She would have loved to have a conversation with that woman, to see how she felt about her life, to hear about the things she had done and the things she had missed doing. 

The moment passed. 

The waitress brought Fred's change, and they left the tea room. Peggy bought half a dozen little cakes on their way out. They said goodbye to Fred on the pavement.

She hugged him tightly, oddly reluctant to let him leave. She had loved him after all. He wasn't the right partner, but he was a good man. 

"Say hello to Mrs. Wells, will you?" she said when they let go. 

"Of course. We'll all have to get dinner next time you and your husband are in town. Annie will not believe it—I'm not sure I believe it." He grinned again. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Wells."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Rogers." 

"Until next time." 

"Indeed." 

He tapped a finger on Jamie's nose. She stuck her tongue out at him and Peggy didn't reprimand her. Fred wouldn't mind. 

"Take care of your mum. She's one of my very favorite people." 

"I will. I promise," Jamie said with a serious nod. 

"Good girl." He placed his hat on his head and angled it. "Enjoy the rest of your day, ladies." 

Peggy took Jamie's hand, turned, and walked away. 

They were nearly home before Jamie asked the question. She had spent most of the walk recapping everything she had eaten and how excited she was for what was in the box Peggy was carrying. 

"Muma," Jamie said, interrupting her own thought, "is Mr. Wells one of your favorite people too?"

Peggy had made the decision to be as open with her daughter as she could since she had to lie about so much. 

She sighed. "He was. At one point." 

"Why not anymore?" 

"Because I hadn't seen him fifteen years." 

"Why did you stop seeing him?" 

"We were engaged and then we weren't. He didn't want to see me after that." 

Jamie stopped in her tracks and her hand yanked out of Peggy's. 

"You were what?" She sounded as if she had caught her mother doing something illegal. "What about _my father_?" 

Peggy tried not to laugh. She didn't want to belittle how serious Jamie was. 

"I hadn't met your father yet," Peggy said. "I had no idea who he was. I stopped being engaged to Mr. Wells before I left to serve and you know that's where I met Dad." 

"When he was still short." 

"When he was still short," Peggy repeated. 

"Do a lot of people stop being engaged?" 

"Not a lot, but sometimes two people realize they are better off not being together. That was what happened with Mr. Wells and me. We were lucky we realized it before we said any vows." 

"Why?" 

"Because then the law gets involved and weddings can be very expensive." 

She and Fred had been planning a very large wedding. Actually, Amanda was planning a very large wedding; she had said people deserved a reason to celebrate. 

She and Steve, however, had quietly married at city hall. They had already been living together and she had only caved to his constant proposals after she was expecting Jamie. 

"What if you hadn't realized he wasn't the right one?" Jamie asked. 

"I supposed I would have married him and dealt with the consequences." 

"Would he have been my dad then?" 

"No, it doesn't work like that. You are only you because I am your mother and Dad is your father." 

"Phew, I like Dad better." 

Peggy held out her hand to Jamie and then kept walking. "You know what? I like Dad better, too." 

They didn't say much else. Jamie focused on avoiding on the cracks in the sidewalk by jumping from square to square. Peggy focused on not tipping the box of cakes while Jamie pulled on her arm. 

Steve appeared at the back door as Peggy and Jamie approached. Even without his sensitive hearing, he would have heard them coming. 

"We’re back!" yelled Jamie and raced into his arms. 

He scooped her up and held her aloft. Peggy cleared the space more slowly and reached up on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on her husband. 

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd got to," he said. 

"We got tea, Dad!" Jamie said gleefully. "And there are cakes for later." 

"At the department store? How fancy!" 

"You'll never guess who we had tea with," Peggy said. 

"Who?" asked Steve. 

Peggy moved inside now and put the cake box down on the kitchen counter. Steve followed with Jamie still in his arms. 

"You gotta guess, Dad," Jamie said. 

"Yes, Dad, one guess," Peggy teased. 

"The Queen," Steve said. 

"Dad!" Jamie said, drawing out the vowel.

Peggy put him out of his misery. "Fred Wells." 

His eyes went wide, and he set Jamie down. "You mean your former..." He didn't want to say the word. 

"He and Mum were engaged," Jamie said. 

"Darling," Peggy said. "He knows that." 

"Have you met him?" Jamie said. 

"Um, no," said Steve. 

"I'm going to go tell Gran about the cakes," Jamie said and she was off again, tearing through the house the same way Peggy used to. 

"So, Fred," said Steve to Peggy when Jamie was gone. 

"Yes, Fred." 

"Should I be worried?" 

She laughed without answering his question. 

He smiled like he was in on the joke, but he looked relieved.

"You don't ever think about what if?" he asked. 

"Funny, he said the same thing. Maybe a little when it was fresh. During training, I used to ask myself what I was doing there on a daily basis. 'I could be safe in my bed with nothing to think about except my wedding. Why, oh why, did I chose this torture?'" 

"We used to think the same things. Except for the wedding part." 

She moved closer and looped her arms behind his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes again. 

"Then, I was at war where there were other things to think about, then I met you, and then there was no going back." 

She kissed him again.


End file.
